ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Omega
Jay Omega is an e-federation wrestler who is currently on the XWCWF roster. History Early Career Over 12 years ago, while involved in a Light Heavyweight title match in Japan with a competitor named Ajira Miyamoto, Jay Omega missed a diving headbutt from the top rope to the floor outside, driving his head into the concrete. When he came out of his coma, it was discovered that something inside Jay's head had been irreparably damaged by the trauma. At the time, it was determined that his unusual propensity for quoting various pop media, and his newfound addiction to Taco Bell were the worst of the consequences, and so it was deemed that he was not a danger to anyone. This assessment was incorrect, however, for as time passed, Jay became increasingly violent, and was only able to be calmed by a masked wrestler, who became Jay's tag team partner, a man called Arson. Jay and Arson toured through several independent federations, both in North America, and worldwide, gaining much fame, and a fair collection of titles between the two of them. It was in one of these federations, called the eXtreme World Championship Wrestling Federation, or XWCWF, that Jay and Arson's careers, and lives, took an unexpected turn. It was there that the duo met up with several other performers with grand ideas, and the conviction to see them through. Jay and Arson got in on the ground floor of the formation of one of the most sadistic, brutal, and radically popular stables to ever appear in sports entertainment, the Dead Pool. Shortly after the formation of this elite clique, the XWCWF was shut down due to financial reasons. Rumours floated around that the company had gone broke paying for damages and settling lawsuits caused by the Dead Pool, but there was never enough conclusive evidence to support this theory, and the group moved on. XWCWF (2008-2009) Years have passed, and though the other members of the Dead Pool are now busy with some sort of secret project, the Omega Man could hardly pass up the chance to lace up his boots for the federation which took a chance on a hardcore maniac. He's come back to make good on their faith. Now, after receiving more trauma to the head, it appears that Jay's sanity has returned to him, though his grip on it seems to be loosening. After a tumultuous roller coaster ride of emotional abuse, which included two failed relationships, as well as discovering that his long time friend Arson was in fact Ajira Miyamoto, Jay has had a religious epiphany, and is now a follower of the God of Terror, Brian Williams. Due to "the power granted unto him by God", Jay has recently become the XWCWF's first, and only, Grand Slam Champion, having defeated St. Eldor, Steven Osbourne, Orlando Olazabul Ortega, and X-Rated to attain the Renegade Championship only one week after acquiring the vacant Commonwealth title by defeating Jayson Price. Jay will face Jayson Price, once again, at Spring Slaughter for the XWCWF Commonwealth Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Alpha Omega'' (Rope Assisted Alley Oop) :*''Grand Slam'' (A slingshot, 180, vertical suplex lift, into a stunner) :*''Over the Top'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton into a dragonrana) :*''And the Hammer Falls'' (Stepover Toehold combined with a double hammerlock and a nerve pinch) :*'Lockdown' (Irish whip into corner, followed by a Shining Wizard/Bulldog combo) :*'Omega Theta Epsilon' (Somersault corkscrew leg drop/senton) Awards & Achievements *'XWCWF' {|:*Best Wrestler (September 2008, February 2009, March 2009) :*Best Roleplayer (July 2008, August 2008, September 2008, March 2009) :*Best Match (August 2008, September 2008, October 2008, November 2008, January 2009, March 2009) :*Best Tag Team (December 2008, January 2009)(Both times with JTS in Black Death) :*Best Quote (July 2008, August 2008) :*Best RP (November 2009) | | {|border="1" style="background: #00CC66;" align="center" |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | XWCWF World Champion |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: St. Eldor | width="30%" align="center" | First | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Zanatos Kell |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Brian Williams | width="30%" align="center" | Second | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Brian Williams | |- |- {|border="1" style="background: #00CC66;" align="center" |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | XWCWF Hybrid Rules Champion |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Sean Steele | width="30%" align="center" | First | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Vacant | |- |- {|border="1" style="background: #00CC66;" align="center" |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | XWCWF Tag Team Champion |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: St. Eldor & Dusty Spears | width="30%" align="center" | First | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Steven Osbourne & John Williams | |- |- {|border="1" style="background: #00CC66;" align="center" |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | XWCWF Commonwealth Champion |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Vacant | width="30%" align="center" | First | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Current |- |- |- |- {|border="1" style="background: #00CC66;" align="center" |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | XWCWF Renegade Champion |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Steven Osbourne & St. Eldor | width="30%" align="center" | First | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Current |- |-